Jaula Dorada
by Puppetfanfics
Summary: Thor es el nuevo rey de Asgard, todos le obedecen con sumisión, excepto la única persona que le importa. Pero el monarca no esta dispuesto a recibir una negativa, y en su afán de poseer a Loki, hará lo que considere necesario. ¿qué será más fuerte, la voluntad de Thor o lo del hechizero?.


La calma precede siempre a la tempestad, como un solitario testigo que causa una paz perecedera, pero en el reino dorado es diferente, las tormentas se vuelven mas intensas y no existe una calma, nisiquiera de modo mucho que se vive caos en la casa real de Asgard, era predecible, Odin y Frigga dejaron como heredero a un chico insolente, aunque buen guerrero, incapaz de la sabiduría necesaria para ser un buen soberano. Una bestia que tomaba todo aquello que deseaba por la fuerza sin medir las consecuencias, porque los débiles no tiene cabida en ninguno de los nueve reinos, a su punto de vista debe predominar la ley del mas fuerte.

Aquella tarde, volvía victorioso del campo de batalla, lo envolvía el clamor del pueblo, la devota admiración de los guerreros; sin embargo lo que mas deseaba era lo único que no poseía.

Sus pesados pasos lo llevaron a recorrer los pasillos interiores, haciéndole mantener el gesto serio hasta que detuvo su marcha frente a esa habitación, las puertas brillaban no en tonos dorados como el resto, sino rojos y verdes entremezclados, eran sellos de magia muy antigua, un lugar especial para prisioneros que no podían ser llevados a las celdas comunes.

-¡Abran, enseguida!.

Los custodios llevaron el puño de la mano derecha hacia el pecho, reverenciando a su rey, conscientes del peligro que corrían, sin embargo estaban para cumplir la voluntad del monarca, de modo que desenvainaron sus espadas cuyo filo brillaba con antiguos símbolos usados antaño por Odín, las encajaron en ranuras al lado de la puerta casi al mismo tiempo, esta se abrió durante un breve instante, cerrándose con un sonido seco al dejarlo pasar. Ese lugar era bastante peculiar, los muebles finamente decorados tenían piedras preciosas incrustadas, cortinas de finas sedas volaban vaporosas con la mas leve brisa, todo desde el mas nimio de los detalles era de un gusto exquisito; copas de fino cristal relucían con la luz proveniente del techo, amplios estantes llenos de libros tapizaban las paredes junto con cuadros de paisajes coloridos traídos de otros mundos, innumerables joyas guardadas en elegantes cofres, túnicas hermosas, pieles finas, todo tipo de tesoros para mantener al prisionero en una confortable ostentación.

-He vuelto.

El joven estaba sentado de espaldas, como si sus ojos verdes trataran de observar a través de las ventanas inexistentes, tenia la costumbre de acomodar detrás de la oreja los mechones rebeldes de su oscuro cabello, no le apetecía demasiado hablar con el recién llegado.

-No tienes que venir a informármelo, la multitud lo hizo por ti hace mucho rato, he de suponer que obtuviste la victoria, seguro que tendrás una gran fiesta, ¿así es como llaman el embrutecerse hasta perder la consciencia no es verdad?.

El rubio avanzó hasta tomarlo de los hombros, obligandole a girar para poder contemplarle, un gesto de molestia se dibujo en su rostro al verlo vestido con una camisa sencilla, unas alpargatas y los pies desnudos.

-Mis hombres han sido valientes, merecen celebrar de la forma que deseen, no puedes juzgarlos, te he dicho que no me gusta que lo hagas y tampoco que te vistas de este modo, eres mi esposo.

El moreno le vio con desprecio, removiéndose para tratar de soltarse, deseaba evitar cualquier contacto con él, tanto como le fuera posible.

-Yo no recuerdo una ceremonia de bodas, entonces...

El dios del trueno le vio, con la intensidad que poseían sus ojos azules.

-Conoces la ley, quien sea tu primero, a ese hombre le perteneces-le declaración realmente lograba exasperarlo.

-No pienso acatar esas absurdas leyes, solo por que me violaste no te voy a rendir pleitesía...en primer lugar yo no soy un asgardiano, no tengo porque.

-¡Es suficiente!, perteneces a Asgard, no importa tu naturaleza y eres mío-una parte de su ropa se deslizo dejando al descubierto la marca de un color verdoso en su hombro-no quiero hacer lo mismo de la última vez y tú tampoco, ¿verdad, Loki?.

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, bajar la mirada, porque aceptaría todo lo que le ordenara, odiaba en demasia su absurda debilidad debido a simples contrahechizos.

-no,...sin mi magia las heridas tardan mucho mas en sanar, no quiero otra golpiza.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho de que lo hubiese comprendido.

-Entonces ve a vestirte como es debido, hoy vamos a celebrar mi victoria.

El moreno trató de contener sus comentarios mordaces, detestaba tener que brindarle su cuerpo a voluntad, pero resistirse solo resultaba en algo peor, se detestaba tanto, por temor rebajarse a todo aquello.

Sabía que si tardaba demasiado se impacientaría, por lo que se apresuro a dar un baño con aguas perfumadas a su nívea piel, lavo su cabello con esencias, dejándolo perfectamente peinado; aunque al elegir sus ropas evito las túnicas, uso algo que le hacia sentir mucho mejor, no le importaba que a Thor no le gustara.

Algo de comida y bebida había sido servida por ordenes del rey, este observaba hacia la puerta del pequeño contiguo que le servía de vestidor a Loki, las cortinas que cubrían la entrada se agitaron un momento, dejando pasar su figura engalanada en un traje que envolvía su piel de forma exquisita, pero tenia elementos que lo protegían, era un traje de batalla, el mismo que usara la última vez que viajarán a Jotunheim, sin adornos extravagantes mi molestas joyas.

El rubio se levanto, acercándose hasta tenerlo muy cerca, le tomo de la barbilla ordenandole que le viera.

-Te ves precioso sin importar lo que te vista, en esa ocasión estaba celoso ante la idea de que alguien mas pudiese tocar tu cuerpo.

En el rostro de Loki se dibujo una sonrisa amarga, los celos de su hermano habían ido en aumento al grado de tenerlo así.

-Mi lugar siempre fue a tu lado-esa declaración sorprendió al rey-en el campo de batalla, no aquí donde mis habilidades no sirven de nada.

El rubio rodó los ojos molesto, no quería tener de nuevo esa discusión.

-no irás, tu lugar ahora esta aquí.

El moreno golpeo la mano que se le acercaba, ya había pasado mucho tiempo conteniéndose.

-¿por que?, ¿acaso no sirvo mas que como trofeo?, ¿no hay otro destino para mi que abriéndote las piernas?, no me lo creo yo...-el rubio lo acallo con un beso ardiente, sus manos fuertes fueron hacia sus ropas que cedieron y terminaron por el suelo en medio de sonidos metálicos entremezclados con jadeos, no había nada mas que discutir, el rey había llegado a reclamar lo que le pertenecía como tantas otras veces, conocía a la perfección cada parte de su anatomía, sabía muy bien que las mordidas en el cuello le hacían temblar las piernas, su mano experta prodigaba caricias tales a su hombría que provocaban sus entrañas comenzaran a punzarle necesitadas de atención, de tener su miembro dentro y de que lo hiciera gemir.

Thor le había convertido de hábil hechicero en su puta personal, lo humillaba, él sabía y le fascinaba, por eso dedicaba tanta habilidad a masturbarlo, sin darle descanso, sin permitirle aferrarse a lo que sobraba de su orgullo, cimbraba su cuerpo quebrando su espíritu cuando sus líquidos preseminales mojaban sus dedos, lo volvían débil, sumiso ante quien lo había reclamado.

-¡Aaahhh!-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, cediendo, cayendo al vacío de un orgasmo forzado, pero sin dejar de jadear o de sentir mas que una pasión malsana mientras lo veía lamer los restos de su semilla de una forma voraz, sonriendo al verle temblando de esa manera;colocándose muy cerca de manera que no pueda evadir su mirada.

-¿y bien?-

Lo maldecía en silencio, a él, a Odín que lo había criado para entregarlo, a Frigga por que no quedarse el tiempo necesario para impedirlo y así mismo por ser arcilla entre sus dedos.

-...hazlo...

El rubio le sonrió con soberbia.

-¿que cosa?-tomo la mano de Loki llevándola hacia su miembro henchido, aún atrapado entre sus pantalones-¿lo quieres dentro?, ¿quieres que te folle?.

Deseaba negarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero las cicatrices que le habían dejado las veces que se negara lo evitaban, no era buen momento, aquel rubio podía ser tan bruto, tan cruel.

-si...métemela hasta que te canses Thor...soy tuyo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera ese peso sobre si, sus manos separando sus nalgas, lubricandole torpemente, mientras el trataba de relajarse, aunque nuca lo conseguía, le dolía tanto la forma violenta en que lo penetraba, pero mas aún el que con el paso del tiempo gimiera con fuerza con cada embiste, tratando de atraparlo muy dentro de su ser, incluso su propia hombría despertaba nuevamente, ¿que tan enfermo podía estar para disfrutar de aquello?, el soberano de Asgard era una bestia salvaje, gustaba de someterlo, de morderlo y estrujar su cuerpo dejandole las marcas de sus dedos sobre su piel pálida, parecía incansable, cuando arremetía con la intensidad de un trueno, haciéndole sentir que moriría cada vez que estimulaba su próstata, le arrancaba lagrimas de placer, de dolor o de rabia ya no estaba seguro, solo podía gemir, gritando su nombre contra su oido mientras sentía como casi se quedaba sin aliento.

-¡AAAHHH LOKI!-por instinto trataba de alejarse, sin embargo era solo una invitación para que el rubio lo empalara una vez mas, con toda su fuerza, eyaculando contra lo mas profundo de sus entrañas.

-...Thor...-no le quedaban mas fuerzas, detestaba sentir ese liquido carcomiendo su orgullo, mientras se recuperaba, trataba de no moverse, aún estaba consternado por todo, pero sobretodo por la noticia que tenía para darle.

-Oh Loki...eres increíble, vamos a hacerlo toda la noche.

La sola idea lo hizo estremecer, lo disfrutaba, pero eso le generaba todavía mas culpa.

-Estoy de tres meses.

El rubio dejo de morder su cuello, le vio tratando de averiguar si no le mentía.

-¿que?.

Pensaba guardárselo, había estado tomando hierbas para evitarlo, pero ya no podía conseguirlas tan fácilmente.

-Otra vez te daré un hijo-sus ojos verdes trataban de fingir alegría.

-Mi amor, es maravilloso-le acaricio el rostro-lo anunciaremos enseguida, ¿vez porque tu lugar esta en esta habitación?, aquí no te faltará nada ni al bebé-llevo su mano hasta su vientre, acariciándolo.

Loki asintió, llevando su mano a unirse a la suya, aunque todo era fingido, el no podía sentir por Thor mas que un profundo desprecio, aunque la llegada de un hijo lo ilusionaba. Después de todo, al primero se lo quitaron al nacer para entrenarlo como futuro rey, era lógico porque era el primero y ademas un varón, pero seguro con este seria diferente, quizá seria su boleto a la libertad.

-¿te complace?.

El rey no podía contener su alegría.

-mucho, estas cumpliendo bien con tus funciones como mi esposo, quiero que Fenrir tenga muchos hermanos y hermanas.

La sola idea lo asqueaba, pero en su hijo no nacido tendría un poderoso aliado estaba seguro, ya se las arreglaría para no volver a embarazarse, aunque resultaría difícil con la libido insaciable de su amante.

-Creo que...no sería bueno para el bebé que me lo hagas tanto.

El rubio negó, empujándose de nuevo, ya estaba tan duro.

-La semilla de mi linaje es fuerte, te lo hice casi hasta que diste a luz a nuestro hijo, nada le pasara.

En la expresión de Loki se mostraba una sincera preocupación.

-Te lo pido...puedo satisfacerte de otras formas...aaah...Thor.

¿Como era posible que de nuevo estuviera dispuesto?, sus embestidas estaba seguro eran aún mas fuerte o quizá lo sentía así porque su entrada estaba tan sensible.

-así me satisfaces, gimiendo mi nombre-su mano tomo su cabello con algo de fuerza-dilo...quieres mi semilla dentro, ¡anda!.

El moreno se resistía pero con cada movimiento lo desesperaba mas, placer, dolor, la agonía de saberse dominado por completo, y sabía que de no cumplir con sus deseos aquello no terminaría pronto.

-¡Si quiero!...¡vente dentro de mí!,¡Lléname Thor!.

Había llegado a odiar ese gesto de satisfacción en el rey, porque indudablemente significaba para él suma obediencia, cumplir con sus caprichos de todas las maneras posibles, sintiendo como su miembro se abría camino, una y otra vez, mientras sentía su cuerpo sudoroso friccionado contra el suyo, trayendolo de nuevo a la realidad cuando tanto buscaba entregarse a la inconsciencia, y él se lo había pedido, pero a su modo aún se negaba, clavandole las uñas por la espalda hasta dejar una gran equis formada de finas lineas carmesí, mientras mordió su hombro con toda la rabia que le causaba sentir su semen caliente, marcándolo, como una de sus tantas pertenencias.

Esa noche el rubio pareció mucho mas dispuesto a como el decía "festejar su victoria", se lo hizo de todas las formas que conocía, le obligo a felarlo, le hizo bailar para él, y ninguna noche podía estar completa sin que le obligara a tocarse, gimiendo su nombre, hasta venirse mientras lo observaba.

Terminó agotado, cubierto de semen por todo el cuerpo, tuvo que evitar moverse demasiado porque lo sentía escurriendo por su entrada; se contenía para no quebrarse del todo, mientras el rubio lo sostenía contra su pecho.

Paso el resto de la noche despierto,pensando en los pasos que debería seguir, estaba por dar el primero. Durante una de sus discusiones un espejo se rompió, lo reemplazaron de inmediato, pero logro hacerse con un fragmento, lo tenía bien oculto por debajo de sus almohadones, había permanecido a salvo allí ya que no permitía que nadie tocara su cama, pero decidirse le fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, tenía el fragmento entre sus dedos, el cuello de Thor muy a su alcance, aún así sus posibilidades eran pocas y aunque le atraparan y lo ejecutaran por traidor, todo era mejor que seguir pasando por esto. Entonces, ¿que lo frenaba?, ¿el hijo que Thor había engendrado por la fuerza, el que aún esperaba o algún estúpido sentimientalismo?, lo que fuera, le hacía estar congelado, con la respiración acelerada, sin poder decidirse, tanto que la madrugada se anunció envolviéndolos en su calidez proveniente del techo encantado.

-¿Loki?.

Se maldijo por su debilidad, escondiendo el arma con rapidez de nuevo al fondo de los almohadones, aunque no le dio tiempo para fingir que dormía, Thor ya le veía de una forma muy distinta, quizá de forma cariñosa, no posesiva.

-te portaste muy bien anoche, tanto que te voy a dejar ver a Fenrir.

Fue de lo más extraño, la idea de ver al pequeño le arranco una sonrisa sincera, no lo veía desde hace tanto, pero a su vez le preocupaba.

-¿Él querrá verme?, no seré mas que un extraño.

El rubio le sonrió, le gustaba ver así de frágil a Loki, con tantas dudas.

-Claro que quiere verte, le he hablado de tí, sabe que tu enfermedad no te permite vivir con él.

Le vio molesto, porque todo tenía que tergiversarlo de aquella manera, pero no le dijo más, debía ser cuidadoso.

-muy bien, ¿y cuál es mi enfermedad?, detestaría que te tomara por mentiroso.

El rey le tomo de la barbilla, sonriendole de una forma tan diferente, soberbia y maliciosa, quizá mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.

-no mi amor, él confía en mi plenamente, ha estado conmigo desde que nació, así que piensa en un padecimiento convincente si no quieres quedar como el padre que lo abandono-le dio un beso que Loki rechazó, pero el rubio se levanto sin prestarle importancia-te quiero siempre bien vestido, podría traerlo en cualquier momento y no te gustaría que te viera de forma tan indigna.

Permaneció silencioso esperando a que aquel que en otro tiempo llamó hermano se vistiera, cuando abandono la habitación aún conservaba esa sonrisa; el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse logró despertar algo en el y se levantó, dejando de lado las marcas en su cuerpo, su orgullo roto pareció recuperarse y un rayo de luz verde abandono su mano para destrozar una silla que se había convertido en la favorita del rubio.

Le tomo un breve instante comprenderlo, mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre su vientre, había concebido un hechicero y su magia transformaba la suya rompiendo las restricciones.

Aquella sonrisa picara y desafiante emergió de nuevo en su rostro, luego de permanecer tanto tiempo perdida, Thor en su afán de poseerlo, le había brindado la oportunidad de huir, de abandonar para siempre su jaula dorada.


End file.
